dannysadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny's Adventures Series
Join Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W Turtle, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, the Berenstain Bears, Berloiz, Marie, and Toulouse as they travel Hollywood and Mammoth Studios, meeting new and old friends, fightning bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. Members: *''Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie Hippo, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, and T.W Turtle (founders/leaders)'' *''Timothy Q. Mouse and Jim Crow and his Brothers'' *''The Berenstain Bears (Papa Q. Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear, and Sister Bear)'' *''Oliver,Berloiz, Marie and Toulouse'' *''Team Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, Booster, and XR)'' Darla Dimple's Team: *''Darla Dimple and Max'' *''Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed'' *''Percival McLeach and Joanna'' *''Warp Darkmatter'' *''Carmen Sandiego'' thumb|254px|link= Movie Series: ''List of Episodes: Season 1: *Danny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Danny's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Danny's Adventures of an American Tail (1986)'' *''Danny and Fievel Go West (1991)'' *''Danny's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Danny Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Danny Meets The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' ''Season 2: *Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Danny Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel (2012)'' *''Danny and The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Danny and the Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove'' *''Danny and the Aristocats'' ''Season 3: *Danny Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Danny's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''Danny's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp'' ''Season 4: *Danny Meets Cinderella * Danny's Frozen Adventure * Danny's Frozen (Fever) Adventure * 'Danny and Patch's London Adventure' * 'Danny Meets The Three Caballeros' * 'Danny and Charlotte's Web' * 'Danny Meets The Prince and the Pauper' *Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame 2'' *''Danny Meets Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' * Danny Meets Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Season 5: *''Danny's Adventures of Tom & Jerry: The Movie'' ''Voice Cast: *Scott Bakula as Danny'' *''Jasmine Guy as Sawyer'' *''Alexander Gould as Pudge'' *''John Rhys-Davies as Wooly the Mammoth'' *''Tress MacNeille as Tillie Hippo/Darla Dimple'' *''Susanne Blakeslee as Frances Albacore'' *''Jeff Bennett as Cranston Goat'' *''Tim Conway as T.W. Turtle'' *''Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse'' *''Tony Butala/Bobby Ellis/Kevin Michael Richardson/Jeffrey Silver as Jim Crow/Preacher Crow/Fat Crow'' *''Jim Cummings/Johnny McGovern as Glasses Crow/Straw Hat Crow/Percival McLeach'' *''Benedict Campbell as Papa Q. Bear'' *''Camilla Scott as Mama Bear'' *''Michael Cera as Brother Bear'' *''Tajja Isen as Sister Bear'' *''Tara Strong as Marie'' *''Jonah Bobo as Toulouse'' *''Shane Baumel as Berlioz'' *''Tim Allen/Patrick Warbuton as Buzz Lightyear'' *''Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova'' *''Stephen Furst as Booster Munchapper'' *''Larry Miller as XR'' *''Mark Dindal as Max'' *''Frank Welker as Raffish Ralph/Weasel McGreed/Joanna'' *''Diedrich Bader as Warp Darkmatter'' ''See Also: *Danny's Adventures Future Series'' ''Audio Used From: *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)'' *''Anastasia (1997)'' *''Aladdin 1'' *''Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''An American Tail'' *''The Aristocats'' *''Bambi 1'' *''Beauty and the Beast 1'' *''Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Cinderella'' *''The Emperor's New Groove 1'' *''The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove'' *''The Fox and the Hound 1'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' *''The Black Cauldron'' *''Lilo and Stitch'' *''The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''Brother Bear 1'' *''Brother Bear 2'' *''The Iron Giant'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Fun and Fancy Free'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Lady and the Tramp 1'' *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World'' *''Charlotte's Web'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Mulan'' *''Mulan 2'' *''Shrek 1'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek the Third'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Hercules'' *''Frozen'' *''The Incredibles'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)'' *''The Jungle Book 1 '' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''Lady and the Tramp '' *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *''The Lion King 1'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata'' *''The Little Mermaid 1'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Madagascar 1'' *''Anastasia'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''The Wizard of Oz (1939)'' *''Peter Pan 1 (1953)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''The Rescuers 1'' *''The Rescuers 2: Down Under'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Secret of NIMH '' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Peter Pan: Return to Neverland '' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2'' *''Tangled with Rapunzel'' *''Tarzan 1 (1999's Film)'' *''Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Swan Princess'' *''Thumbelina (1994)'' *''Toy Story 1'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego Episode 15: Hot Ice'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Cars 1'' ''Clips Used From Films/Shows: *Cats Don't Dance'' *''Dumbo'' *''The Berenstain Bears (1985's TV Show)'' #''The Messy Room'' #''The Terrible Termite'' #''Too Much Birthday'' #''Learn About Strangers'' #''Forget Their Manners'' #''The Wicked Weasel Spell'' #''The Truth'' #''Save the Bees'' #''The Bigpaw Problem'' #''Get Stage Fright'' #''Go Bonkers Over Honkers'' #''Trouble with Friends'' #''The Ice Monster'' #''Life with Papa'' *''The Aristocats'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show)'' #''The Torque Armada'' #''Gravitina'' #''Inside Job'' #''The Planet Destroyer'' #''Lost in Time'' #''The Taking of PC-7'' #''Shiv Katall'' #''Rookie of the Year'' #''Stress Test'' #''Root of Evil'' #''Super Nova'' #''The Crawling Flesh'' #''The Slayer'' #''Devolutionaries'' #''Haunted Moon'' #''The Starthought'' #''Good Ol' Buzz'' #''Large Target'' #''War and Peace and War'' #''Holiday Time Special'' #''42'' *''The Rescuers 2: Down Under'' *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Beauty and the Beast 1'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)'' Category:CoolZDane Category:Danny's Adventures Series